bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Converse High
Converse High es la septima canción del mini álbum The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt.1. Esta cación fue confirmada por Rap monster por haber sido en un inicio una canción hecha por él con el fin de presentarla como suya, sin embargo, bajo decisiones de Big Hit y de los miembros, se recomendó que la canción fuera movida e incluida en un álbum para que el grupo pueda interpretarla. Aún se puede encontrar la versión de Rap Monster, sin embargo no es posible acceder a ella por medios oficiales de Big Hit ni estando disponible en el blog de BTS ni en su soundcloud. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=neoui keonbeoseuhai neoui keonbeoseuhai neoui keonbeoseuhai keonbeoseuhai neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa byeol su eobtna bwa naneun wo neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa neomu joha da jakku wo naege haruman sigani itdamyeon nan keonbeoseuhai mandeun sarameul mannal geoya geurigon malhagetji dangsini i sesangeul guhaesseo neon jeo yeojadeureul dasi taeeonage han geoya F your Chanel F your Alexander Mcqueen F your Raf simons ildan iri waseo check it sipmanwonimyeon du kyeollereul sa neon naega wonhaneun geol alji huin tie cheong banbaji ppalgan keonbeoseuhai that’s it Alright ppaljunochopanambo ni bare mujigaeneun shot like lambo nal jeogyeokhae tangtang shout out wow wow ni mommaewa hamkkemyeon deo haakhaak keon taxi keon cycle keon subway No thanks nan keon bus tago bureungbureung jeo haneul byeolbodan oneureun ni sinbarui byeoreul bollae haha da namjuni mollae seuchimyeon inyeon seumyeodeulmyeon sarang irago nuga malhaesseotneunde neon aye naege muldeureobeoryeotna niga joha geuraedo keonbeoseulouneun sinji ma neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa byeol su eobtna bwa naneun wo neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa neomu joha da jakku wo neoui keonbeoseuhai I really really want yo keonbeoseuhai I really really like yo keonbeoseuhai I really really need yo keonbeoseuhai keonbeoseuhai keonbeoseu keonbeoseu i really hate a keonbeoseu hwaryeohan ni geotmoseubeneun marya geomjeongseutakinge ajjilhan haihil geurae geugeoseun sagiya geunde deo eoullineun geoseun jodeon numbers Ha moreugetni keonbeoseuneun ni maeryeogeul jugineun ogui ti amuteun nal mannal ttaeneun keonbeoseureul sinjima mueotboda beotgiga mucheogina himdeuljanha seuchimyeon inyeon seumyeodeulmyeon sarang irago nuga malhaesseotneunde neon aye naege muldeuteobeotyeoyna niga joha geuraedo keonbeoseulouneun sinji ma neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa byeol su eobtna bwa naneun wo neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa neomu joha da jakku wo neoui keonbeoseuhai I really really want yo keonbeoseuhai I really really like yo keonbeoseuhai I really really need yo keonbeoseuhai keonbeoseuhai neoui keonbeoseuhai I really really want yo keonbeoseuhai I really really like yo keonbeoseuhai I really really need yo keonbeoseuhai keonbeoseuhai Converse High |-| Hangul =Ra/V 너의 컨버스하이 Ra/V 너의 컨버스하이 Ra/V 너의 컨버스하이 컨버스하이 너의 컨버스하이에 꽂혔나 봐 별 수 없나 봐 나는 wo 너의 컨버스하이에 꽂혔나 봐 너무 좋아 다 자꾸 wo 내게 하루만 시간이 있다면 난 컨버스하이 만든 사람을 만날 거야 그리곤 말하겠지 당신이 이 세상을 구했어 넌 저 여자들을 다시 태어나게 한 거야 F your Chanel F your Alexander F your Raf simons 일단 이리 와서 check it 10만원이면 두 켤레를 사 넌 내가 원하는 걸 알지 흰 티에 청 반바지 빨간 컨버스하이 that’s it Alright 빨주노초파남보 니 발에 무지개는 shot like 람보 날 저격해 탕탕 shout out wow wow 니 몸매와 함께면 더 하악하악 컨 taxi 컨 cycle 컨 subway No thanks 난 컨 bus 타고 부릉부릉 저 하늘 별보단 오늘은 니 신발의 별을 볼래 하하 다 남준이 몰래 스치면 인연 스며들면 사랑 이라고 누가 말했었는데 넌 아예 내게 물들어버렸나 니가 좋아 그래도 컨버스로우는 신지 마 너의 컨버스하이에 꽂혔나 봐 별 수 없나 봐 나는 wo 너의 컨버스하이에 꽂혔나 봐 너무 좋아 다 자꾸 wo 너의 컨버스하이 I really really want yo 컨버스하이 I really really like yo 컨버스하이 I really really need yo 컨버스하이 컨버스하이 컨버스 컨버스 i really hate a 컨버스 화려한 니 겉모습에는 말야 검정스타킹에 아찔한 하이힐 그래 그것은 사기야 근데 더 어울리는 것은 조던 numbers Ha 모르겠니 컨버스는 니 매력을 죽이는 옥의 티 아무튼 날 만날 때는 컨버스를 신지마 무엇보다 벗기가 무척이나 힘들잖아 스치면 인연 스며들면 사랑 이라고 누가 말했었는데 넌 아예 내게 물들어버렸나 니가 좋아 그래도 컨버스로우는 신지 마 너의 컨버스하이에 꽂혔나 봐 별 수 없나 봐 나는 wo 너의 컨버스하이에 꽂혔나 봐 너무 좋아 다 자꾸 wo 너의 컨버스하이 I really really want yo 컨버스하이 I really really like yo 컨버스하이 I really really need yo 컨버스하이 컨버스하이 너의 컨버스하이 I really really want yo 컨버스하이 I really really like yo 컨버스하이 I really really need yo 컨버스하이 컨버스하이 Converse High |-| Español= |-| RM Ver. Romanización =Neoui keonbeoseuhai Neoui keonbeoseuhai Neoui keonbeoseuhai Keonbeoseuhai Neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa Byeol su eobtna bwa naneun wo Neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa Neomu joha da jakku wo Naege haruman sigani itdamyeon nan Keonbeoseuhai mandeun sarameul mannal geoya Geurigon malhagetji dangsini i sesangeul guhaesseo Neon jeo yeojadeureul dasi taeeonage han geoya Fuck your Chanel Fuck your Alexander Mcqueen Fuck your Raf Simons ildan iri waseo check it Sipmanwonimyeon du kyeollereul sa Neon naega wonhaneun geol alji Huin tie cheong banbaji ppalgan keonbeoseuhai that’s it Sineul ttae sinbalkkeun joyeojwo Ni balmok eolmana yeppeunji boyeojwo Balmok wiro saljjak ollaon yangmal Geu eotteon yahan osbodado seksihadan geol alkka? Geurae na keonbeoseu byeontae, call me ‘keontae’ Mwo eotteokharago meonjeo yuhokhan geon neonde Naega johahaneun ge yeojanga anim keonbeoseunga? A moreugessda geunyang keonbeoseu sineun yeppeun yeoja Seuchimyeon inyeon seumyeodeulmyeon sarang Irago nuga malhaesseotneunde Neon aye naege muldeureobeoryeotna Niga joha geuraedo keonbeoseulouneun sinji ma Neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa Byeol su eobtna bwa naneun wo Neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa Neomu joha da jakku wo (neoui keonbeoseuhai) I really really want yo (keonbeoseuhai) I really really like yo (keonbeoseuhai) I really really need yo (keonbeoseuhai, keonbeoseuhai) (neoui keonbeoseuhai) I really really want yo (keonbeoseuhai) I really really like yo (keonbeoseuhai) I really really need yo (keonbeoseuhai, keonbeoseuhai) Keonbeoseuhai |-| RM Ver. Hangul =너의 컨버스하이 너의 컨버스하이 너의 컨버스하이 컨버스하이 너의 컨버스하이에 꽂혔나 봐 별 수 없나 봐 나는 wo 너의 컨버스하이에 꽂혔나 봐 너무 좋아 다 자꾸 wo 내게 하루만 시간이 있다면 난 컨버스하이 만든 사람을 만날 거야 그리곤 말하겠지 당신이 이 세상을 구했어 넌 저 여자들을 다시 태어나게 한 거야 F your Chanel F your Alexander F your Raf simons 일단 이리 와서 check it 10만원이면 두 켤레를 사 넌 내가 원하는 걸 알지 흰 티에 청 반바지 빨간 컨버스하이 that’s it 신을 때 신발끈 조여줘 니 발목 얼마나 예쁜지 보여줘 발목 위로 살짝 올라온 양말 그 어떤 야한 옷보다도 섹시하단 걸 알까? 그래 나 컨버스 변태, call me ‘컨태’ 뭐 어떡하라고 먼저 유혹한 건 넌데 내가 좋아하는 게 여잔가 아님 컨버슨가? 아 모르겠다 그냥 컨버스 신은 예쁜 여자 스치면 인연 스며들면 사랑 이라고 누가 말했었는데 넌 아예 내게 물들어버렸나 니가 좋아 그래도 컨버스로우는 신지 마 너의 컨버스하이에 꽂혔나 봐 별 수 없나 봐 나는 wo 너의 컨버스하이에 꽂혔나 봐 너무 좋아 다 자꾸 wo (너의 컨버스하이) I really really want you (컨버스하이) I really really like you (컨버스하이) I really really need you (컨버스하이 컨버스하이) (너의 컨버스하이) I really really want you (컨버스하이) I really really like you (컨버스하이) I really really need you (컨버스하이 컨버스하이) 컨버스하이 |-| HYYH On Stage ver. =Neoui keonbeoseuhai Neoui keonbeoseuhai Neoui keonbeoseuhai Keonbeoseuhai Neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa Byeol su eobtna bwa naneun wo Neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa Neomu joha da jakku wo Naege haruman sigani itdamyeon nan Keonbeoseuhai mandeun sarameul mannal geoya Geurigon malhagetji dangsini i sesangeul guhaesseo Neon jeo yeojadeureul dasi taeeonage han geoya Fuck your Chanel Fuck your Alexander Mcqueen Fuck your Raf Simons ildan iri waseo check it Sipmanwonimyeon du kyeollereul sa Neon naega wonhaneun geol alji Huin tie cheong banbaji ppalgan keonbeoseuhai that’s it Alright ppaljunochopanambo ni bare mujigaeneun shot like lambo nal jeogyeokhae tangtang shout out wow wow ni mommaewa hamkkemyeon deo haakhaak keon taxi keon cycle keon subway No thanks nan keon bus tago bureungbureung jeo haneul byeolbodan oneureun ni sinbarui byeoreul bollae haha da namjuni mollae Seuchimyeon inyeon seumyeodeulmyeon sarang Irago nuga malhaesseotneunde Neon aye naege muldeureobeoryeotna Niga joha geuraedo keonbeoseulouneun sinji ma Neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa Byeol su eobtna bwa naneun wo Neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeotna bwa Neomu joha da jakku wo (neoui keonbeoseuhai) I really really want yo (keonbeoseuhai) I really really like yo (keonbeoseuhai) I really really need yo (keonbeoseuhai, keonbeoseuhai) RM/Jin (neoui keonbeoseuhai) I really really want yo RM/Jin (keonbeoseuhai) I really really like yo RM/Jin (keonbeoseuhai) I really really need yo RM/Jin (keonbeoseuhai, keonbeoseuhai) Keonbeoseuhai Spotify Pt.1,YF Melon Preview P.1 *Página Oficial YF *Página Oficial Curiosidades * En "BTS HYYH On Stage" Rap Monster, J-Hope y Jin presentan la versión de Rap monster de la canción, con un verso cambiado (reemplazado por el de J-Hope del álbum) y con Jin cantando los coros. * RM destaca entre la situación de la canción, ya que paso de ser un solo a una canción para todo el grupo, el verso de suga. Esto debido a su punto de vista distinto a la temática de la canción, ya que a él no les gustan los converse. * El programa de musica "M COUNTDOWN" censuró la canción debido a que "Converse" es una marca registrada, por lo que se presentó la canción bajo el nombre "Lovers High". Categoría:Canciones